Mutual Bond
by SilverAkita
Summary: A cute oneshot about Itachi's first meeting with Sasuke. Warning: Baby Sasuke cuteness and five year old Itachi innocence. Rated K plus for people who think poking babies on the head is bad.


**This is what I thought of last night while staring at my ceiling at 3 AM and being bored. I really need to start sleeping with the lights off.**

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Itachi sighed as he walked into his room and onto his bed. He had spent the last few hours training and now all he wanted was some sleep… 

As the Uchiha started to doze off, a sudden wail was heard and it sprung Itachi instantly awake. He covered his ears as he tried to figure out what was making that horrible racket. Mikoto ran pass Itachi's room and into her own, and quieted the noise down. That's when Itachi remembered.

_Mom had her baby a week ago…_

Itachi, even though he was excited to see his new baby brother, wasn't allowed to see him. Well, not so much as allowed as in he didn't have the time. And if he did, it would be like now – when he was totally exhausted.

But, as every five year old was, Itachi was curious. He sighed and stood up. He was going to see his baby brother whether his tired body liked it or not.

Opening the door to his parent's room, Itachi peered in to see his mother cuddling a tear-stained faced child. Itachi blinked and took in his new brother's dark locks of hair and his equally dark eyes that were trying to understand what was going on. Sasuke – Itachi finally remembered his name – wasn't smiling. Itachi walked over and touched his mother's arm.

"Why isn't he smiling? I thought all babies smiled."

Mikoto laughed softly, "Sasuke sleepy. That's all."

Without warning, Sasuke let out another cry and Itachi stepped back, "Make it stop..." The older brother covered his ears.

Mikoto sighed as she rocked her arms to calm Sasuke, "I can't find out why he's crying like that. I've tried feeding him, playing with him, and checking his diaper. He must have a pain somewhere."

Itachi watched his mother place Sasuke in his crib and she turned to Itachi, "Hungry?" She asked.

Itachi nodded, "But can I stay with Sasuke for a little bit?"

Mikoto smiled "Of course. But be gentle."

After she left, Itachi walked over and peered over the side of the crib. Sasuke opened his eyes and blinked many times. Itachi saw Sasuke's mouth quivering like he was about to bawl and Itachi panicked.

"No! Don't cry!" He said in a hushed voice.

Sasuke, of course, didn't understand, and started making a whimpering sound. Itachi quickly tried to stop Sasuke, and tapped his brother's forehead by accident. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped and stared at Itachi with a confused face. Itachi pulled his hand back and glanced at Sasuke curiously. Slowly, the older brother positioned his hand back over Sasuke and the infant snagged hold of the hand.

"Hey…" Itachi lightly pulled for his hand back, but Sasuke thought it was a game and started giggling. Itachi automatically smiled, that was the first happy response he had seen from Sasuke since they'd met. Itachi continued the game until Sasuke let go and made a 'baw' sound. Itachi didn't really know what that meant, so he leaned over to take Sasuke's bottle. But as he was reaching over, the older brother unexpectedly felt pain as Sasuke pulled at his hair.

After shaking his head, Itachi sighed, "Okay Sasuke… Let go…" Itachi whispered.

Sasuke smiled and pulled harder. Itachi made a grunt and Sasuke laughed at the sound. Wanting the same result, Sasuke pulled again; this time pulling out a few strands of Itachi hair.

Itachi curled his hand into a fist, but sighed regretfully as he remembered his mother's words: '_Be gentle.'_

Fortunately for Itachi, Sasuke's attention span was low, and the baby let go of Itachi's hair to suck on his thumb.

"You're not very nice." Itachi muttered as he gave Sasuke his bottle, "You wanted this?"

Sasuke suddenly kicked the bottle away and smiled at Itachi's annoyed face. Itachi's eyebrow twitched, but he kept his cool.

"Alright, apparently you don't like me. Well fine. I don't like you too." He folded his arms.

As if Sasuke could understand, he started to howl and cry, but Itachi instantly quieted him with a poke to the forehead.

Itachi smiled, "I was kidding."

From then on, jabbing Sasuke on the forehead was just another way Sauske and Itachi bonded – as strange as it was for their parents to see. Sasuke would instantly stop crying whenever Itachi poked him, and the younger brother would always smile and (tried to) follow Itachi around. Amazed by this, Mikoto also tried poking Sasuke in the forehead to make him behave, but it only ever worked for Itachi. Itachi loved the fact that their relationship was born just by that one accident a few days ago, and he vowed to protect his brother from harm in the future.

* * *

**Awww... I wrote this in like twenty minutes, but I still think it's good. It's the first oneshot I've written in awhile and I wanted it to be cute or something. **

**Flames are welcome, but I don't see I would get any. Unless you disagree on the whole 'poke Sasuke on the forehead' bit.**

**- Pokes Sasuke -**


End file.
